


Lace and Red Velvet

by Level4Chaos



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, English Dub Names, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Romance, Sexual Content, Vampire Bites, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level4Chaos/pseuds/Level4Chaos
Summary: Piedmon recalls his last night with Myotismon before he left for the real world. Too proud to admit his feelings for the vampire, he's left to regret what he could and should have done to make him stay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This fanfic contains graphic homosexual scenes.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** The characters in this fanfic are not mine, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo/Toei Animation. I am merely borrowing them for my own perverted entertainment - and yours, I hope! I assure you they will be returned to their rightful places in perfect condition - and I will have made no money from their adventures!
> 
>  **NOTES:** This was my very first fanfic, written _waaaay_ back in 2000! It's super-old, but I hope you'll still enjoy it.

When they brought me the news, sorrow etched into faces I never knew were even capable of showing anything other than insane glee, I was loath to believe it...

I didn't want to believe it...

...I didn't want to have to face the fact that _he_ was gone.

Never one to show my true feelings, I hid behind a callous exterior, even daring to joke at his weakness. But inside, I just wanted to fall to the floor and cry. Those damned children! They claim to be fighting for good, but what good ever came from tearing a lover's heart asunder? If only they knew how much their actions hurt me. But alas, that is something I will keep secret forever...

They must never know...

No one must ever know...

...What he meant to me.

My private chambers felt so cold and empty, now that he was gone. Discarding my followers with a pathetic story about planning future attack methods, I closed and locked the door. And as I leant back against the door, that is when my tears could no longer be contained. I am not proud of it, but I dare say I sobbed myself silly.

What a pathetic soul he had made of me! Only one night were we together... and yet I still wept for him as if he had been my lover for centuries! Perhaps it was because I had imagined him as my lover for centuries... and yet he remained untouched by me, until his last night in this world.

Under my pillow sat the delicate parchment, folded twice and then sealed with red wax baring his crest. The seal had been broken, but I stared at the tiny bat stamped in it with the same wide-eyed wonder that I had the first time I saw it.  
Although I had read this letter dozens of times before, only now did its grace overwhelm me. The florid handwriting, once red, but now turning brown with age - as blood always does, read -

_You certainly knew how to impress me, and I must thank you for such a wonderful evening. I'd never felt so adored as I did yesternight in your arms._

I looked up and sighed. To be honest, I hadn't known how to impress him - and that was what had stopped me from acting on my urges much sooner. I couldn't believe my luck the day I had been caught in one of Ladydevimon's lewd interrogations, and he walked in. I don't know who she was trying to get information about, or whether she was asking merely for her own entertainment, but she had got us all terribly involved in discussion.

"So..." I remember her beginning, "What would a womon have to do to win your affection, guys?"  
And she laughed and clapped at the various explanations. I must confess, I got a thrill out of hearing some of my minions' more bizarre answers!

"I heard that you like it rough." She'd teased me, a mischievous smirk on her lips.  
I smirked back. "The innocent maiden role does not suit you, you know perfectly well I do."  
She laughed, rubbing her perfect vinyl-clad body against me. And then I noticed _him_ standing in the doorway. I remember looking him up and down, wishing it was he that was so shamelessly clawing at my coat and kissing my flesh beneath.

"Lord Piedmon, I am ready to leave for the real world, whenever you give the order."  
Oh, that voice... It sent shivers through me!

"Come join us, Myotismon! Have a bit of fun before you go." Ladydevimon insisted, "And whilst you're here, how about telling us a bit about how to win that cold heart of yours."  
He raised an eyebrow, and bared his fangs in an appreciative smile. "Just keep wearing that outfit, my dear. I've a good mind to ask if you can accompany me on this mission. I'd make sure you were... well taken care of." Then he winked.  
I looked away, cold disappointment shooting down my spine. I didn't care that he was so open with his lustful thoughts about my leading lady, in fact it made him all the more attractive. I was actually angry with _her_ for stealing his attention away from me.

I remember wondering why I'd even begun to kid myself that I stood a chance with him.  
And yet I still wanted the chest that was pushing against me to be flat... covered in midnight blue silk...

A flirty giggle woke me from my thoughts.  
"I heard that vampires go both ways... Does tight black vinyl still impress you when it's on a man?"  
Now _that_ was what I wanted to hear! I noticed everyone else in the room began to twitch with curiosity, but I remained emotionless as always, not wanting to betray my excitement.  
His pale blue skin turned a sort of purple colour, in what I assumed was a blush. "Black vinyl worked for your brother, didn't it?" He turned to leave, suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation, "But it's nothing compared to what lace and red velvet does to me." And he was gone.

Ladydevimon cackled, unaffected by the mention of her departed brother - revelling in having humiliated Myotismon so. She threw her long arms about my neck, one hand playing with my lacy ruff, the other running with and then against my red coat's velvety pile.

Lace...  
Red velvet...

Did he mean me?

One way or the other, I had to find out before he left for the real world! Perhaps I knew somewhere deep inside that I would never see him again... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Myotismon!" I called after him, leaping up from my chair, almost toppling Ladydevimon over as she scrambled to get out of my way.  
I wasn't going to run to catch him. I had more pride than _that_ , and I certainly didn't want my lackeys to even begin to sense my desperation.

I turned a corner, and saw the end of his long flowing cape disappear behind another twist in the corridor.  
"Myotismon!" It was not a request for him to return to me, it was an order. "You dare ignore _me_?"  
A moment later, he reappeared, his usually proud stance now slumped and his head bowed. "I would never ignore you, my lord. You know me better than that."  
"What was the meaning of that performance back there?"  
"You should teach your womon to keep her mouth in check." He snarled.  
I was shocked. Of course I'd been spoken back to before, but never with the spite he shot at me. "Ha! Fine words from one who should be minding his own tongue."  
"I did not mean to insult you, my lord." He looked worried, "I just don't like to hear the dead mocked, as Ladydevimon did."  
I was smiling. I couldn't help it. "Could it be that the pathetic Devimon meant more to you than you would have me believe?"  
"He was not pathetic!"  
"O-ho! I've struck a nerve! So defend him some more, Myotismon, for I say he was the lowest of the low. The weakest of the weak. He let a girlie angel defeat him!" (Oh, the irony!)  
"He was everything to me, and you let him die! I could have helped him... and only now do you say I can fight the Digidestined. Only now... when it's too late!"  
I slapped him, not for his insolence, but rather, for leading me on with his trivial remark about my clothes.  
"Once upon a time there was a particularly obnoxious vampire who put his feelings for a dead _subordinate_ before his duty, and he was destroyed because of this weakness. The end. You disgust me, Myotismon."  
"Lord Piedmon, I-" He began in a stutter, but I held my hand up to silence him.

Now was my chance. He had been cut down... forced to submit to me... he was mine for the taking. I'd waited so long for the opportunity, and this was the last chance I might have to let him know that I...

...I…

...I loved him...

But how could I without showing that I was weak?

I moved to be behind him, running my hand across his cloaked shoulder as I did and pushing his face to the wall. He tensed at my touch. That made me smile. I peeled his tall collar away, and whispered to him.  
"And what did Devimon do that endeared him so much to you?"  
He closed his eyes, fearful of my intentions - not that he could possibly imagine the extent of them.  
"I don't have to justify my feelings to you." Scared, yet as fiery as ever. He was going to be a lot of fun.

"Oh, but you do..." I breathed, wrapping my arms around his cloak and circling his tiny waist.  
"W- W- What are you doing?!"  
"Don't tell me that Devimon never held you like this?"  
He swallowed, obviously unnerved by my sudden show of affection. "We never..."  
I couldn't suppress my laugh. It was more out of relief than anything else.  
"Did he ever kiss you?"  
"No, my lord. Our relationship was not physical... although I wished that someday it might be."  
"So the fool never touched you at all?"  
"No."  
"Then you mean he never touched you like this?" I slid my hand down his stomach, until it rested lightly on the bulge of his masculinity. He gasped, pulling his hands into fists.  
"No..." A request for me to stop, or an answer to my question? I didn't care, I just wanted to make him gasp some more.  
My other hand sought his top belt, and I worked quickly to remove it from him, casting it aside and undoing his second one just as fast.  
"Lord Piedmon!"

I slipped my hand under his tunic, and grabbed at the waistband of his trousers. I pressed him closer to the wall, making sure he felt my heated erection against the cleft of his ass.  
"And if he never touched you like that, then I'm sure he never even dreamt of doing this to you."  
My hand dived, taking up his naked penis and sliding it back and forth in his pants, drawing desperate moans from its master. I loved the feel of him. Even through my gloves, I could feel how smooth his skin was, and he was much bigger than I imagined too.  
"Do you like that, my precious?" I taunted, his stiffening length telling me just how much he did, "Did Devimon ever bring you such pleasure?"  
He could not answer. He groped at the wall to balance himself as his knees began to give way.  
"Have you ever been fucked by a Mega, my slutty little vampire?"  
"No... Ah! I... haven't..." He managed to string together a coherent answer through his ecstasy.  
"Oh," I pushed myself even closer to him, "You don't know what you're missing."  
"Ah..."  
"Meet me tonight for dinner." I withdrew my hand, and backed away. "As Ladydevimon said, you should have a bit of fun before you leave."

He clumsily turned to face me, his pallid skin flushed with colour. He had to lean against the wall, or he would have surely fallen over. There was a look of disbelief on his face and he was breathing heavily.  
"Well?" I shouted at him, but really all I wanted to do was lift him into my arms, whisk him away to my room and continue what I had started.  
The experience had promised him so much, and not delivered. It left him close to tears, as he awkwardly tried to hide with his cloak the obvious enjoyment his lower body displayed.

"Whatever you wish, my lord."  
"Fix your clothes up, you look terrible." I added before turning and leaving.

*****

I could still feel him staring at me even after I had walked half the corridor away. I knew that the tension would get too much for him eventually, and he would either swallow his pride (highly unlikely) and run after me, begging to give him release, or he would have to pleasure himself. I smiled at the thought of him in his castle, spilling his seed all over his coffin as he stroked himself to the point of orgasm.

I couldn't go back to Ladydevimon and the others sporting an enormous protrusion between my legs. That would be far too embarrassing, especially if Ladydevimon wished for me to act on it - with her. _This_ was not hers!  
Instead, I decided to retreat to my private chambers, heading straight to the computer terminal in the corner. I had to see what Myotismon was doing with his newfound feelings.

I hooked myself up to the wires, and as I typed the required password, I wished that Puppetmon was there to help me. But no matter how clever he might have been with computers, he was the last Digi I wanted to know about my infatuation!

M...

My fingers trembled with anticipation.

Y...

The screen flashed up his name, having searched the database and found only my beloved Myotismon's name starting with those two letters. I quickly hit the enter key to confirm that he was indeed whom I searched for.

In an instant, the monitor presented me with the interior of his castle. He was there, looking rather flustered as he pushed past Demidevimon.  
"Are you okay, Boss?" How lucky I was! The audio was working too!  
"Get out! I want to be left alone."  
"What happened?" The fat little bat didn't know when to quit, "We're still going to the real world, aren't we?"  
Myotismon frowned, and shouted at the top of his voice. "Get Phantomon and the others, and go!"  
Demidevimon was more obedient on the second demand.  
"Errr... I'll talk to you later, Boss."

As soon as his lackeys exited, he bolted the doors and collapsed in his throne.  
"You bastard..." He sighed, taking his gloves off to reveal his skeletal hands. Spreading his legs, his slender fingers reached into the front of his pants, and he bared his proud, blue spire.  
"Ah..."  
He threw his leg over the arm of his throne, allowing greater access to himself, whilst giving me a splendid view of all he had to offer.  
"Mmm..."  
He was magnificent.  
"Aaahhh!"  
I moved closer to the screen, entranced by his moans and cries; by his sheer elegance as he brought himself to climax.  
"Ah! Lord Piedmon! Ohhh!"

I jumped back. Me? He did want me afterall! How can I describe what I felt when I heard him cry my name? I wanted to run to him and tear it from his throat again and again!

Deep sobbing stirred me from my thoughts, and I looked back to the monitor. My sweet Myotismon!  
"Why now?" He choked through his tears. "I've waited an eternity for you to show me even the tiniest sign that you... wanted me. Why do you choose to show me now?"  
I touched the screen, running my hand down his image. "Because I was waiting for the tiniest sign from you..."

He reached his hands up to his face and began to unhook his mask. Oh, how long I had been waiting to see his face! But there was something wrong with me seeing it this way... deep inside me, I knew it would mean more if he were to bare it to me willingly. I switched the monitor off, catching only a second of that perfect blue skin of his, before the picture faded into black.

Tonight had to go according to plan, I wanted him... and he wanted me. There would be nothing stopping us. Nothing but our pride...


	3. Chapter 3

_I never realised just what a romantic creature you were. The way you invited me to dinner was less than gracious, but the moment I saw all of those candles, I sensed I was in for a rare treat. You don't know how long I have been waiting, yearning, for you to notice me as something more than a mere underling... something more than Ladydevimon._

"You always were..." I whispered to the empty room, "You always were..."

I had ordered the most fantastic of feasts be made for us that night. And my private dining room had been the setting for it.  
Myotismon arrived the exact moment he had arranged to. His eyes lit up in surprise at what he saw before him, and so amazed was he, that he did not even protest when I took his cloak from his shoulders.

We took our places, and removed the silver domes from the plates before us. He looked up at me with those brilliant blue eyes of his, and then... he grinned. He was genuinely happy. I settled back casually in my chair, and slowly sipped my goblet of wine, intent on enjoying the show.

"Why, master... you shouldn't have." He whispered humbly as he looked at the live Kiwimon on his plate.  
"You and I are both mon of expensive tastes." I took another sip of wine, "I couldn't very well invite you here and present you with something less than what you're accustomed to."  
"This is so much more than what I'm used to."  
"Eat. You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow."

After a quick nod of appreciation, he lifted the struggling bird to his lips, and bit down on it. I can only assume that it cried out. My eyes were far too busy for my mind to take notice of my other senses. He was so beautiful to watch... Throwing his head back and savouring what blood didn't run out of his mouth.  
He took another bite, squeezing the dying Kiwimon tightly as he derived pleasure from its pain. If it weren't for the blood smeared across his face, to all the world it would have looked like he was kissing his meal. His sensuous lips moved open and closed across its brown feathers, in the most passionate murder I'd ever chanced to see.

My groin grew warmer as my thoughts wandered.  
"Lord Piedmon?"  
If this seductive show was how he ate, what sort of wonders lay in one of his real kisses?  
"My lord?"  
I could almost imagine his lips devouring mine, just as he devoured that bird.  
"My lord, are you all right?"  
I heard his voice, but my mind had been otherwise... detained.  
"What is it?" I snapped back at him, and he visibly jumped back in fright.  
"You haven't touched your meal. Are you not feeling well?"  
I gave a smug smile, hoping he would understand my motives. "I have never felt so incredible in all my life. There is only one thing that could make me feel better..."

He looked away from me to dab the blood on his chin away with his silk handkerchief.  
"And that would be?" He asked, turning back, but with his eyes closed.  
"Don't play with me." I warned him, "You will lose."  
His eyes shot open, blasting me with that sexy, yet icy, stare of his. "I never lose... especially when I really want the prize. However, I am not to be had as easily as you would believe."  
"What does that mean-?"

And at once, he jumped up from his chair and bolted to my bed chamber.

I kept a good pace behind him, considering I had no warning. He dived out my open window, and I was quick to follow. Our game of cat and mouse resumed in the air. He was far more swift of flight than I, and far more graceful too. He turned and flipped in the night air, as if to mock me.

I would never catch him without resorting to tricks. He cast a wicked look back at me, and sped off into the distance. I have not ever been one to give in, and if dirty tricks were what I needed to win, then so be it. I slowly drew two of my swords, careful not to let them screech as I pulled them from their sheaths.

I darted forward, putting all of my energy into getting closer to him, and threw my swords. They hit their unsuspecting mark, and cut him from the sky. His graceful flight became a clumsy plummet, and I swooped to catch him in my arms.  
"You're mine!"  
He forced a smile, as he gripped his bleeding shoulder. "Well fought, my lord. Command what you will of your poor injured slave, and it will be done."

_I loved the way you held me in your arms and carried me back inside. I knew your Trump Swords were going to hit me, I have more insight than you give me credit for. But I know how much victory means to you, and as your minion, it is my duty to give you what you want. The slashes in my shoulder and side hurt so much, but the pain seemed to melt away when I looked at your self-satisfied smile._

I carried him to my bedroom, where I intended to claim my prize and make him mine. Even now, I can imagine him lying beside me in the morning light...  
"Ask me to stay, and I will..."

If only I had...

My hands trembled, and his letter is bore the brunt of my sorrow.

_How you kissed me, so desperately, so suddenly... It was straight out of one of my many dreams, only this time you were real. Your soft lips, your sweet tongue, your body upon mine - I never wanted the moment to end! I must apologise if I hurt you, my desire to taste more of you outweighed my common sense._

I laughed through my tears. Hurt _me_ \- the most powerful of us all? Even beyond the grave, the boy's arrogance was still amusing. Hurt me? - no. Aroused me? - yes. When he first bit into my neck, I was stunned at how bold he was, and I liked it. Even the thought of those sensuous purple lips against my lily white skin that night is still enough to make me hard.

I wish I could have bottled the venom of my vampire's gory kiss. It was intoxicating, similar to the human feeling of adrenaline. I can still recall the sound of him swallowing my blood, and the touch of his skin growing warmer. I had dressed rather casual that evening - no ruff and no gloves. So with bare hands I had sought out his chest, blindly unbuttoning one side of his tunic. I slipped my hand inside, feeling for his nipple, and once found, caressed it under my expert fingers. He withdrew his fangs and gasped. Those beautiful crimson rivers poured down the side of his face...

Grabbing a handful of his spun-gold hair, I forced a kiss onto his bloodied lips. And he responded with an equal passion. Although I'd kissed Ladydevimon dozens of times in much the same way, the salty taste of my blood on my sweet Myotismon's tongue sent me into a frenzy.

_There were so many days when I would lie awake wishing for you to throw the lid from my coffin and defile me. But never once did I imagine I would become your victim in your very bed._

I tore his tunic open to his belts, baring his skeletal torso to me for the first... and last... time. I swallowed, steeling myself to be the master of the situation. I would be rough with him, perhaps even injure him... Show him that I wanted him... But I would not ever show him that I _needed_ him. I could not risk him knowing my critical flaw.

I was the master... he was the slave... And outwardly it appeared so.


	4. Chapter 4

Myotismon cringed slightly as I touched his wounded shoulder, more out of shock than pain, I imagined. Being the creature he was, he bled a lot more than anyone I had ever known. Both his small cuts seemed to command an ocean - my bed sheets beneath him had already been soaked with the red liquid.

"Make love to me, my beautiful Mega." He purred, looking up at me, as he took my hand from his shoulder and licked his blood from my fingers. "I want to know what I'm missing."  
So demanding for a mere Ultimate! If I hadn't loved him so much, he would have been digi-dust for even thinking he could get away with telling me what to do.  
"Then earn it." I said with a wry smile.  
He returned the same smile, and without a word, told me that he knew what I meant.

Gripping my shoulders tight, he rolled me onto my back, and took control. He straddled my thighs and his soft lips caressed mine in the most sensuous kiss I've ever tasted. He ground his hips against me, rubbing his hard penis up and down mine.  
"You've done this before." I hid my feelings behind false mockery.  
"Just because Devimon never touched me, doesn't mean that others haven't."

I felt a pang of jealousy. The thought of him being with anyone else angered me. I should have expected it though. Being so beautiful, he would have attracted the attention of many less proud than I... and all less worthy than I.

The feeling of him rubbing against me was amazing! I hoped that he felt the same way... that he would want to discard our garments and rub our bare skin together too. My hands sought his hips, forcing him down as I moved my hips up to meet his.  
He opened his mouth in a soundless cry, drawing his top lip up to bare his feline teeth in all their glory. I'd had the odd vampire fantasy now and then, and LadyDevimon had been able to satisfy many of them for me, but her attempts paled into insignificance as I stared up at my new supernatural lover.

He swooped suddenly, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I fully expected to be cut by the sharp edges of his mask, but it never happened... with lightning fast movements, he had somehow managed to remove it in that second between being above me, and biting me. Only its metallic clatter on the floor moments later confirmed that he had indeed removed it.  
I yearned to see his face, and it took all of my self control not to tear him from my neck and force him to look at me.

I felt his hands crawl between us, unbuttoning my jacket, and wandering about my chest through my lacy shirt beneath.  
"Get rid of it." I ordered, re-establishing the command I felt I was losing with him.  
He hesitated, choosing to leave my blood, rather than face a potential punishment.  
He sat up, clearly displaying his unmarred beauty to me for the first time. I know I drew a sudden breath in awe. He smiled down at my reaction, shivers racing through my spine as he did. He took the opportunity to discard his own open tunic, and then he proceeded to relieve me of my attire, as ordered. Quite the ad-libber, my Myotismon kissed every inch of my flesh he bared. He kissed my chest and my stomach, and I laid back, waiting for him to move lower still.

"Yes..."  
His lips drew goosebumps from under my skin as he reached my waistband. His hands, so agonisingly slow, unfastened the top clasp. I closed my eyes and waited for the pièce de résistance...

And waited...

"What are you waiting for?" I barked, my needs making me uncomfortable, to say the least. "A damned invitation?"  
He paid me no regard, infuriating and delighting me at the same time by lightly stroking my already straining crotch through the thin green fabric of my pantaloons. I could feel his breath - he was so close to where I wanted him to be... And then he began kissing, gently nibbling... taunting me... daring me to show some sort of emotion.  
 _'How dare he do this to me!_ I thought over and over again, my rage bubbling as my desire did the same.

I held my breath as he parted the material and released the pressure on my cock. At last! I had but a moment of reflection, whilst he freed me from my pants entirely, before his talented hands had latched onto me, one fondling my balls with an expertise I hadn't felt for a long time. And the other gripping tightly to the base of my trembling masculinity, holding me still so that gorgeous mouth of his could immerse me in total rapture.

He bowed his head and ran his tongue lightly over the tip. I tensed to suppress my moan. I think he was disappointed at my lack of appreciation. He licked the underside, followed by a kiss to my tip. Through the ages, I've had enough Digis sucking my cock to tell he was _very_ experienced in giving such pleasures, and as such, he knew well the reactions that his heavenly mouth was capable of drawing from his victims. I was not going to allow myself to let him know how much I was enjoying his talents.

_You tasted so nice... I could have sucked you all night._

I laid back on my bed and smiled at the thought.

_I thought I'd put everything I had into pleasuring you. I've had other Digimon in tears with desire over less before today. Did I do something wrong? Or are you just the kind of mon who doesn't like to make a scene? I'd love to give it another try, if you don't mind? I don't want my reputation marred by my unfortunate performance._

After an eternity of licking and teasing (he almost had me begging), he finally took my length into his mouth. His fangs scratched along either side - I'd never felt anything so magnificent before! Instead of the cry I wanted to make, I gave a satisfied grunt. Clamping onto the back of his head, I pushed him down, pushing myself further into his throat. I expected him to gag, but again, his experience surprised me.

"Take it all." I demanded. And he did, hungrily and without any further prompting.

Oh! If I wasn't already intimately acquainted with his digital constitution, I would have sworn he had psychic abilities. He knew exactly where and how to touch me to speed me to my climax.

Wave after wave of pure bliss thundered through my veins, breaking as I fought to suppress my emotions. And as these waves crashed upon the shore, I jerked forward again and again, spilling forth my ocean of hot lust.  
I'd wanted him to...  
I'd hoped he would...

And he did...

Swallow.

I lay, not so much exhausted as I was satisfied, my chest heaving as my pulse tried to calm itself. He was amazing - there was no other word for him. And although I was spent, I became aware that he had barely even begun his masterful seduction. He was still kissing my limp member, moving up to lap at whatever he had missed from my belly.

I pulled him up by his silky golden locks. How beautiful it was to see my milky juices dribbling from the corners of his mouth. I found myself guiding him toward me, and kissing him, tasting myself on his tongue.  
His hand, infused with new found desire, dropped to caress me in my most sensitive area. The feather-light touch was enough to arouse me yet again. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and rolled to be on top. I had to have him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kneeling over him, I tore his loose cravat from his throat, securing it around both his wrists and then to the corner post of my bed. He smiled that idiotic cross-eyed simper of his. It was a look I'd always hated, but it was somehow... sexy... now that I could see his whole face wearing it.  
"Are you afraid I will struggle, my lord?"  
"Please do," I sneered, still hell-bent on regaining whatever I could of my reputation, "It will make this so much more interesting."

One arm placed above his head supported me, the other slipped between his legs - and he parted them obligingly.  
"I never did care for struggling..." He shrugged.  
I didn't mean to, but I laughed. "You're no fun."  
He laughed too, stopping suddenly to promise in a deliciously seductive tone, "We'll see about that."

I wanted to tease him as he had teased me... I wanted to see him suffer for daring to make me wait. Before I satisfied my urges, I was going to make sure I had him begging for me.  
I seized his rigid shaft, suddenly and just as viciously. There were tears trickling from his gorgeous blue eyes, but he dared not voice any further objection beyond a single sorrowful sob. I wanted to apologise... to smother his body in kisses of regret for what must have been devastating agony to his groin. I remember how fragile I'd been when I was an Ultimate myself...

I craned my neck to kiss his beautiful purple lips, moving my hand slowly up and down his aching length.  
He smiled into my kiss. "That feels so good..."  
I should have known he'd like pain.  
His hips moved up and down to meet with my caress. I hadn't been with another male of our kind for so long, I'd hoped I still had the talent to impress him. And by his reaction, my worries were proven unfounded.

He jammed his eyes closed, and bit his lip so hard that he drew blood with his smaller teeth! I gave him a moment to recover, moving the offending hand up to dabble in the blood coursing down his jaw. His chest pounded, as if I were still pleasuring him.  
"Please..." He wailed, "I can't bear this torture any longer..."  
"You'll bear it as long as I want you to." I informed him harshly, receiving a tiny whimper as a response.  
"Lord Piedmon, please... I beg of you..."  
Such sweet words to my ears!

My fingers brushed over his lips, taunting him with the taste of his own blood. He lashed his serpentine tongue out, wrapping it around my fingers, stripping them of the vital fluid - and coating them in something much more desirable for my conquest.

I descended to prepare him for a performance he would not soon forget. My slicked fingers traced the circumference of his opening, and he drew his knees up to give me better access. I caressed his balls for a moment with my thumb, making him cry out. Creamy droplets of anticipation formed at the tip of his rigid masculinity.

"Ah! Lord Piedmon!" He moaned, as I slipped a finger inside him, "Ahnn..."  
He was so tight, as if he were as chaste as the day he hatched. His body writhed, trying to expel the intruder, but his utterances told me otherwise.  
"Shhh..." I whispered, forcing a second moistened finger into his tiny hole, stretching him to accommodate what was to follow.  
He threw his head back and licked his blood-stained lips.  
And I assured him, "The main event is about to begin."

I knelt between his spread legs, and took a moment to admire the view. My beautiful Myotismon, so gaunt as he lay before me, tied down and at my every whim's disposal.

_I thought I would have surely perished if you made me wait any longer. Every millimetre of my body ached to have you inside me. And when it did happen, I could not have imagined a more beautiful feeling if I tried._

Hooking his knees over my shoulders, one of my hands held his leg, and the other guided my burning length - running it up and down his ever so inviting rift, before slowly pushing it into him.

He threw his head back, and arched his spine as he accepted me into his warmth. I gave him a moment to adjust (not that I think he needed it), and then I forced my entire member in to the very hilt. His ecstatic cry was so loud, it caused a wave of howls from packs of wild Garurumon in the distant mountains. I was surprised he did not wake my entire household.

_I've never had anyone take me so gently, so slowly, as you did. I couldn't believe that it was finally happening! At last we were one... and it felt magnificent..._

I'd planned to be rough, but he looked so fragile beneath me, I was scared that I might shatter him with an ill-timed thrust.  
My body argued against my mind's will, wanting to tear away from all control and pound him senseless. And I wanted to let it... But I'd always known Myotismon to be quite the romantic. I wanted him to know I was in charge, but certainly not allow him to think that I was some sort of barbarian!

We rocked together in a slow rhythm, and I lowered myself onto his body. His painfully hard erection rubbed between us, drawing sounds from him which I silenced with a kiss.  
It hurt to hold back my true power, I'd never been this gentle with anyone before!

My hands groped at his firm buttocks, parting them slightly so I could slowly push myself deeper. And I felt it... that sweet place far inside him...  
"Sweet merciful Angemon!" He almost choked on his gasp, his bound hands squirming as I pushed against his sacred ground over and over.

Promises to hurt him, and promises not to hurt him were all but digi-dust. Everything that transpired after that was pure instinct.  
Firm, but gentle... Desperate, but loving... we scaled the dizzying heights of ecstasy together, each battling to reach the summit. But I wasn't going to stand there alone - this was not a race I wanted to win, nor lose.


	6. Chapter 6

I must have drifted off to sleep for longer than I thought. When I awoke, my bed was empty. I reached out, frantically patting the place my dear Myotismon had been when last I had seen him. It couldn't end this way! I wouldn't let him end it this way!

I threw the sheets from my body and jumped to my feet. And he was there... his morbidly slender silhouette framed by the moonlight, as he gazed out my window at the darkness he so loved.

He leaned back into my embrace, as if expecting it.  
"I wonder what the night will be like in the earth realm?" He murmured thoughtfully.  
I guided him by his chin to turn, and I brushed my lips across his. "You will have to show me it after your victory."  
He turned his entire body to face me. "I would be honoured."

I don't know how long we stood there, his stomach pressed against mine, hands softly trailing over naked flesh, tongues entangled. I was breathless when I finally broke away.  
His finger twirled a few rouge strands of my hair that dared to obey gravity and fall upon my shoulder.  
"Promise me something?" He whispered, nuzzling into my chest.  
I don't know where the word came from, but it seemed so right to say it. "Anything."  
"Promise me that there will always be nights like this when I return."  
I tightened my embrace, "I can't see why there wouldn't be..."

*****

As I awoke the next morning, my eyes met with his.

"Ask me to stay, and I will..." He whispered, smiling softly.  
He looked so beautiful in the silver light of the new day. His blue skin glowed, and his blonde hair shimmered. And those eyes... I could have easily lost myself in them every time I looked at him.  
"I know how much this mission means to you." I whispered back, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "I'm not going to deny you it, simply because I want to keep you in my bed."  
"Thank you." He leaned over and kissed me, and once again we found ourselves entwined.

We made love one last time. I poured myself into this perfect finale, letting my touch tell him how much I was going to miss him. And all too soon, it was over.

I watched him dress, staring at every new piece added with contempt. He touched his throat and scanned the room for his cravat, a faint smile played upon his lips as he looked to the bed head. I leapt up to help him with it, and in between kisses, together we tied it back around his neck and held it down with his enormous, gold, bat-shaped pin.

"I would be honoured if you'd walk me to my carriage." He said, clipping his cloak onto his shoulders.  
What sort of sadist was he? Couldn't he see the pain in my eyes?  
"Let me put some clothes on first." I replied coldly.

_My heart broke when I knew I could stall no longer... that my destiny had arrived and I had no choice but to follow it. As we walked to the door, I had so hoped you would change your mind. But it did not happen that way, and I bear no grudge against you for it. Rather, I am flattered to think that you have such confidence in my abilities._

We walked in silence through the winding corridors, neither of us knowing what to say. We had both been so sure he would return, but when? I was immersed in thoughts about the months, perhaps years, without him...

Foolishly, I never even entertained the thought that he _wouldn't_ come back.

"Well," He cleared his throat as we reached the main door, "I guess this is goodbye."  
I leant forward to kiss him, but quickly retreated at the sound of both my followers and his in the hall behind us.

Demidevimon and Gatomon stepped forward, announcing that they had finished the final preparations. I was frowning... how could I not? Why, that day of all days, did they choose to do as they were told?  
Myotismon nodded in approval, glancing my way to see my reaction. I remained cold. I wasn't going to let my emotions fail me...  
Not now...

...not ever.

"When I return, we can be together forever." He said quietly, but confidently. "I'll make you proud."  
I took his hands in mine, not caring what the others thought, if they dared think anything. "You already have."

_So wish me luck. I'll give this fight my all, and my victory will be in your honour. I still have so many things to tell you, but I will leave them for my return. There are some emotions that cannot be captured by the pen. So with this, I leave you, and until I see you again, when my actions will reveal what you mean to me - I love you, Lord Piedmon._

_Your loyal servant always,_

_Myotismon_

"And I love you, my sweet Myotismon..." I whispered as I folded the letter back up and placed it under my pillow to read again another day.

*****

"Lord Piedmon!" Puppetmon shouted from the other side of the door. "Lord Piedmon, they're here!"  
 _They?_ The Digidestined?! I wiped the tears from my eyes and replaced my mask. A quick glance in my mirror confirmed that I looked as magnificent as always.  
"Master, we're all upset about VenomMyotismon's defeat-"  
I threw open the door, cutting my snivelling little follower's sentence off. "Get our fellow players assembled in the observatory. We will show _dear_ VenomMyotismon how a battle is won!"  
I didn't think acting could hurt my heart any more than it had, but I wanted to cringe as I spat those sarcastic words. He'd fought so hard, so desperately... and I knew it had been all for my respect - and with those few words I'd dismissed the admirable attempt that cost him his life as nothing more than a petty glitch in the Dark Masters' ultimate goal.

Myotismon... for you, I would have given up my quest for dominance over the Digital World. I go into this fight, not for it, but to avenge you...  
And the pain of it is...

No one will ever know the real reason I battle so vehemently.....


	7. Epilogue

I looked around the colourful expanse... there was something strangely familiar about this place.

I'd been here before...

A very long time ago...

I wasn't supposed to be here! I had so much left to do before...

Before what?

I began to cry. I was so confused. Nurturing arms, covered in warm red fur embraced me, and I snuggled into my keeper's chest. I wanted to return his embrace... but...

Where were my arms?! What had happened to me?!? The last thing I remembered before waking up here was...

...was...

...MagnaAngemon!

That self-righteous do-gooder, MagnaAngemon!

Damn him! What had he done to me?! I was once so proud, so powerful... and now... Now I was... I don't know. More tears came, and I was powerless to stop even them.

"What's all this crying for?" Elecmon's question stirred me from my reverie. "Are you hungry, little one?"

I didn't want food, you lowly Rookie! I wanted to be the awe-inspiring and feared Piedmon again! How could you understand my loss? I was perfect, I was beautiful... I had everything I could have wanted... And he - a sickening offshoot of that Patamon you call friend, snatched it away from me with a single movement of his sword.

"I'll go get you some fish from the stream. That should make you happier."

Yes, go! Go get me some fish! Kid yourself that I don't remember who I once was. But every moment you are gone, I will remember more. I will remember those that defied me... and those that I...

loved...

I heard a soft purr and felt something rub against me - another baby. I turned around, preparing my most offensive squeak in return... and I met with those blue eyes... His blue eyes... And even though my memory still fails me, I can sense that everything is going to be fine if I stay with this delicate baby... I just know it is our destiny to be together...

...Forever...


End file.
